


Learning to Ice Skate

by ixxues



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixxues/pseuds/ixxues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write about someone learning to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Ice Skate

**Author's Note:**

> oldmachaywood.tumblr.com  
> repost from there

“Spoole come on! You’ll be fine!” Joel called from the middle of the rink where he was transforming a ballet routine into a figure skating routine.

“No fuck you I’ll fall! I can’t do this, J!” Spoole called back from his spot hanging on the railing around the rink.

Joel glided over with the grace of a wigged angel, giggling at Spoole’s white knuckle grip on the railing.

“Babe, come on it’s easy! It’s just like you’re on a skateboard!”

“No Joel it isn’t. Skateboard are not two thin pieces of metal on ICE?!”

“Come on, love, I won’t let you fall. You didn’t let me fall when you taught me how to skateboard, I won’t let you fall now.”

“Joel. You did fall when I was teaching you because you wouldn’t turn your foot properly.”

“Touche. But I promise that if you fall, I’ll go down with you, ok?”

Spoole didn’t respond, but his grip on the rail loosened. After a few moments of mental preparation, he let go fully, pushing himself directly into Joel’s waiting arms.

“See, babe? Easy as pie.”

“Go f-fuck yourself.”

Joel never loosened his tight grip on Spoole’s arm, guiding him and helping him keeping his balance. Within an hour, they were gliding around the rink at an almost fast speed and they had only fallen twice. (Joel was good on his word, falling with Spoole in a tangle of limbs onto the ice)

“Having fun yet?” Joel asked.

“Yeah I guess. Skating is still better though,” Spoole answered.

“I knew you’d say that. But I’m glad you came with me today. I know you would have rather stayed-”

“Nope I wanted to go wherever you were and if that meant coming here, then so be it,” Spoole said with more determination than anything else he had said that day.

Joel let them slow to a halt and let Spoole grab the railing again before saying anything else.

“I love you”

“I love you too, J”


End file.
